Landmines
by arianapeterson19
Summary: He couldn't steal their joy so he lied. He told them everything was fine, he told them their dad would be back soon, he told them what they needed to hear and then, after they went to sleep, he worked to make it all true. But with a new town, new school, and new people to navigate, someone was destined to step on a landmine and blow it all up. Rated T. Request by Caithlinn13
1. First Day of School

The sun was not quite awake when the alarm began singing it's obnoxious tune for the world to hear. He hit the snooze button out of habit more than anything else; he had been laying awake for some minutes before his clock had decided to wake up. It was morning. It was the first day of school. It was the first day of a new school.

At last the clock had ticked its way through the snooze time and began singing relentlessly again. This time, he shut it off for good and rolled out of bed. He pulled his light blonde colored hair out of his face as he trudged to the bathroom. This was the only room in the house that was lit up at the ungodly hour before the sun even woke up which meant he would have to wake up his brother and sister soon. It was the mirror that made him pause as he brushed his teeth. His face was still boyishly round, his eyes cartoonishly large. Those orbs that looked back at him were dull gold, hiding the thoughts that went on behind them from the world with their light.

"I need in, Sandy," said Jack, waltzing in to the bathroom with easy steps. "Sorry, little man."

Sandy shrugged at his older brother, finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, then went back to their shared room to dress for the day. Jack was older than Sandy by a year, tall where Sandy was short, thin where he was fat, and impish where he was boyish. Jack was naturally good natured, easy going, and overprotective. Jack was also the reason he was awake so early in the morning.

In the bathroom Jack splashed water on his face to wake up a bit more. They had moved towns a few weeks before. He knew it was coming, they always moved, but he was grateful that it happened in the summer instead of the middle of the school year. He hated being the new kid in the middle of the year. At least at the start of the school year there were more new kids. Jack's father had told him when they moved in that he should dye his hair and make it a more normal color. His hair looked as if all of the hair colors had fought over who would rule his head and no one had won. Instead, they were locked forever in battle making his head a confusing mess of colors. It was almost as if his hair was reflecting the mess he was inside.

"Jacky?" called his little sister from outside of the bathroom. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just need to get my shoes on," said Jack, exiting the bathroom. "Do you have everything you need for your first day of high school? Back pack? Notebooks? Pens? Lunch money?"

"Yes, Jacky," giggled Pippa. "Come on, it's my first day of high school. I'm ready to go."

"School doesn't start for another few hours, Pip," said Jack, ruffling his freshmen sister's light brown hair. "Now I need to get my shoes."

"Alright, I'll be in the car," said Pippa.

Jack went into his room and heard Pippa walk away. Jack noticed that Sandy had already headed down to the car leaving the dark room empty. He put socks on and tied his running shoes firmly to his feet before grabbing his duffle bag and back pack and meeting his siblings in the car.

It was an old car, a forest green 1987 Jeep with a soft top. Sandy was in the back seat sleeping again; he was not a morning person but Jack was his ride to school. Jack had saved up for years working various jobs, doing about anything for money, until he could by the old car destined to become scrape metal, raided the junk yard to fix it up, and got it running.

The drive was short, only two and a half miles, with Pippa chattering away excitedly about her upcoming first day of high school. Jack listened, soothed her worries, and encouraged her to make friends and be herself.

"Now, you can either sit here and read or sleep like Sandy. The school doors won't open for another hour. I should be done with practice by then," said Jack, parking the car in an empty space. "But please, stay in the car. I don't want you wandering about."

"Have fun at practice, Jack!"

Jack raised his hand in recognition and went to the locker rooms to deposit his belongings before starting running practice. He was exhausted but wanted to run, he had to run or he would not feel right.

"Alright ladies!" called the coach. "This is going to be a good year. Show up on time and run hard. Let's do a warm up run and stretch and we can get this show on the road."

The thirty some boys who had gathered to partake in that obscene sport all took off, grumbling or talking, excited for the new school year to begin but still awake too early. Jack had run with most of them every day since they moved into town and knew every one of their names but had not said a word to them the entire time. Indeed, he talked to no one and no one talked to him. It wasn't that he was being rude, Jack honestly had nothing to say to them. The coach had attempted a few times to get him to chat but to no avail, eventually, he too gave up and went on his way.

He was fast. After stretching they began their normal run. Jack kept just a few steps behind the varsity runners, listening to their idle chatter as they headed down the dark road of a nearby neighborhood. Soon enough the rest of the boys had fallen behind and left the varsity boys, the head coach, and Jack to brave the way.

"Let's go home ladies!" called the coach, turning a corner to head back to the school at the three mile mark. "Run back hard men. Starting….now!"

The boys all took off, increasing pace steadily. Jack quickly took the lead, leaving the other boys behind, eating up the blocks faster than even the coach could. Every step increased his lead, rang with freedom and hope, and whispered encouragement. If he could just run fast enough for long enough then none of his problems would be able to touch him. It was a lie of course but he ran in the hopes of making it truth. Soon enough he was passing the slower runners, all looking on in amazement as he flew by. It was as if he was the wind and no one else stood a chance.

He reached the school with ample time to spare before the others arrived so he threw himself on the ground, laying on his back in the course grass staring up at the dimly glowing sky, breathing hard and heart pounding in his ears. As he lay there he listened to the world move around him, the inevitable chatter as the rest of his teammates arrived, and the pounding of feet as they raced each other to the school. At last the rest of the varsity made their way to the school and the team meandered to the front of the locker rooms to do their push-ups and sit ups.

"Great practice," said the coach. "Have a good first day of school. Jack, can I see you for a moment?"

Jack separated himself from the gaggle of goofing boys and waited until they had disappeared before facing the coach.

He was a tall man, solidly built with a kind face and wide set eyes. There were rumors about what he did before becoming the boys cross country coach ranging from a Navy Seal to an astronaut but the only thing that was certain was that he was the most normal looking man ever created. He was not handsome or ugly, he was just normal. He had a voice that could carry after years of coaching and instill the drive to run faster even when faster could not be reached. The other boys would joke and laugh with him but he had not spoken to Jack since his first week running with them.

"You did well today," commented Coach Moon.

"Um, thanks," said Jack, fidgeting.

"Have you always been that fast?" he asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Well," continued Coach Moon awkwardly. "I guess just keep it up and run like that this Saturday."

Jack nodded his understanding then walked away after seeing that he was dismissed.

Rushing through the shower process, Jack hurried back to his car where he found Sandy still asleep and Pippa reading.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" said Jack, tossing his bag full of running shoes, dirty clothes, and shower things into the trunk.

"I don't think I'm going to school anymore," said Pippa quietly to Jack as she climbed out of the car.

Sandy stretched, got out, and locked the door.

"Is that so?" said Jack mildly, throwing one of his long arms around his little sister. "And why not?"

"Because there are so many people and what if no one likes me?" said Pippa, looking up at him, anguish written all over her features.

"Pip, people are going to adore you if you just be yourself," assured Jack.

"Thanks Jack," said Pippa.

"No, thank you," said Jack, giving her a side hug. "Thanks to you I get to walk in to my first day of junior year with the most beautiful girl in the entire school."

Once inside the old red brick building Jack and Sandy walked Pippa to her locker, gave her a hug each, made sure she got her locker open, and then left. Next Jack walked Sandy to his locker in the sophomore hall then proceeded to junior hall. His locker was at the far end of the school, almost the last one in the hall, and that was the way he wanted it. Being so removed from everyone else would make it easier to not interact with his peers. If he didn't have to interact with his peers then he wouldn't make any relationships and then he wouldn't have any obligations to fulfill or good-byes to make when he moved again.

The hall slowly filled with students, none taking too much notice to Jack as he sat quietly reading in front of his locker, his royal blue hood pulled up. With the increase of students came the rising of the noise level until it reached a dull roar.

(with Sandy)

"Hello," chirped a girl, opening the locker two down from Sandy who was sipping a cup of coffee. "I'm Rosemary Toothiana but everyone calls me Rosie. Are you new here? I don't remember see you around before."

Sandy nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Rosie.

"Rosie!" cheered a boy. "I haven't seen you in like, three days! How are you?"

"I'm fine Clint," laughed Rosie. Her cheeks matched her name and her smile was bright and sunny.

"And who is this dapper young fellow?" questioned Clint, prancing around Rosie to open the locker next to Sandy.

"You goof can't you talk like a normal person?" chided Rosie. "He's new here you fool so be nice to him."

"I'm Clinton Maximus Polonius Impressimus Fantabulus Fall the third, at your service," introduced Clint, holding out his hand.

Sandy shook it but said nothing, looking a bit awed.

"Clint you had better not be making a move on anyone but me!" yelled another girl, marching down the hallway looking furious.

"Here comes the dragon," muttered Clint.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at him.

"My girlfriend," explained Clint, turning to greet her. "Josie, my darling, hello!"

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Clinton," hashed Josie. "Now explain to me what you were doing flirting with this-oh, that's a boy."

"Well my dear, yes, this is a boy and he's new here. He, I'm sorry old chap, what was your name again?"

Sandy blinked blankly up at him before realizing that he was addressing him again.

"Oh my goodness you guys!" gushed another girl, running up to the group that had gathered by Sandy's centrally located locker.

This locker was beginning to look like a bad choice to Sandy.

"Not now, Emma," warned Clint.

"No, you guys will not believe this!" insisted Emma. "There's a new boy in our class who doesn't talk ever! As in, he doesn't talk at all! At first I just thought he was quiet because, well, his brother is on the cross country team and boy is he fast but anyway this boy just sits and sleeps or doesn't talk at all, even to his brother. But yeah, I thought he was just quiet but then we asked Moon this morning before his brother got there and we had to go on our own run and he said that the boy can talk but he hasn't talked in years because-"

Emma stopped short when she saw Sandy sitting there, listening to every word.

"What is your name?" demanded Josie, clearly unaware of what Emma had just said.

"Josie," said Clint quietly.

"What is your name?!"

"Josephine!" yelled Clint. "Leave him alone! I wasn't flirting with him because a-he's a boy and b-I'm with you, I was just introducing myself!"

"His name is something exotic I think," whispered Emma. "Something like Shimmershime."

"Shimmershime isn't a name stupid!" said Rosie, swatting Emma's arm.

"Serendipity?" guessed Emma.

Sandy stood up and opened his locker. His books tumbled out; he had forgotten that he had placed them so precariously. Clint helped pick them up and handed them to him.

"Here you go, Sanderson?" said Clint a bit questioningly.

"Sanderson!" snapped Emma. "That's his name, Sanderson."

"Can I just call you Sandy?" asked Clint.

Sandy nodded.

"Great! Now that we know his name, let's stop talking about Sandy as if he isn't here."

"What's your first class?" asked Rosie sweetly.

Sandy handed her the class list to read.

"Oh, you have history with Mason first," read Rosie.

"So do I!" cheered Clint. "I'll take you there!"

Just as he spoke, the bell sounded, sending the students in a frenzy as they scurried off to their respective classrooms. Rosie handed the class list to Clint and rushed to her first class. Sandy followed close behind Clint as he wound his way through the sea of bodies, afraid of being swept away and lost forever.

(with Jack)

Jack was the first one in his Art class so he chose a seat in the back corner by the window. It was a table large enough for four people, one of those industrial black topped tables with scratches and paint stains from years of use.

"Here," said a tall well built boy with jet black hair and green eyes. "Let's sit here."

The boy sat across from Jack so he was also next to the window and a large boy who looked as though he ate four dozen eggs raw for breakfast sat next to him. They seemed to know each other.

"Hello," greeted the larger of the boys. "You must be knew here. I'm Nikolai St. North. Who are you?"

"Jack," said Jack, one eyebrow going up, lips pursed, giving him a cocky look.

"Jack what?" asked the other boy.

"Just Jack," replied Jack easily. "Who are you?"

"Aster Bunnymund," said the black haired boy.

"Bunnymund?" chuckled Jack. "Alright then, Bunny, what year are you?"

"It's Aster to you, pintsized," growled Aster.

"Aster's a junior," said Nikolai. "I'm a senior. What about you?"

"Junior," said Jack.

"Aster!" squealed a girl with hair down to her waist who was running towards them. "No way, you have this class too? What a strange coincidence. I just love art, don't you? Of course you do, how silly of me, you're the best artist ever. Oh this is going to be such fun! I'm so excited that we have a class together!"

"That's Titania Toothiana," said Nikolai in a hushed tone to Jack. "She's a sophomore who is obsessed with Aster and her parents are a bit on the wacky side, hence her name."

"Oh, and you must be that new kid who doesn't talk," gushed Titania, finally looking at the boy next to her. "I'm Titania but everyone calls me Tani."

"I'm Jack," said Jack, scowling at the girl a bit. "And it's not nice to refer to people as what makes them different. For instance, I don't think you would want me to refer to you as the hyperactive girl with hair that looks like a unicorn vomited on it."

Before Tani could respond that bell rang.

"Good morning, young learners," greeted who Jack assumed was the art teacher. He was an older man with a wild grey beard and big grey eyes wearing a smock covered in dust, clay, charcoal, and paint.

Jack tuned the man out after he heard that they would just be spending the period warming up and could draw as they pleased. Absently Jack drew with a charcoal pencil creating a picture of a small lake that was more of a pond than a lake. It was at once beautiful and sad but no one looked. Tani prattled on about how she spent her summer in India with her parents and Nikolai would ask questions to keep her going.

Jack went through the morning like that, mindlessly going from one class to the next, sleeping through English and History before the bell rang signaling lunch. Jack had figured out where the lunch room was by that point and slipped away from the crowd long enough to get his lunch and situate himself in a deserted gazebo on the grounds of the school. It was the first bit of silence he had snatched all day long and he was grateful for it. All summer long he had tried not to think about the upcoming school year and now that it was here he was shocked at how it was playing out. People here were being nice to him, making an effort to know him, and making him feel guilty for not wanting to know them. It was not that he did not want friends but he could not find the time to invest in them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked quiet voice.

Jack looked up to find Aster gazing at him uncertainly so he scooted his lunch over in a gesture that meant the other boy was welcome to sit if he wanted.

"Thanks," said Aster gratefully. "It's always so crowded in the mess hall and it's just such a nice day out that it seems a shame to waste it sitting inside the entire time."

Jack nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry about what Tani said this morning, she doesn't always think things through but she's a nice enough girl. And I know that Nikolai can be a bit overwhelming but he means well."

Jack took a bite of his sandwich.

"You don't say much," said Aster. "Are you always this quiet?"

Jack shrugged.

"I know that boy, the one Tani was talking about, is your brother."

"So?"

"Just making conversation."

"You don't have to do that."

After that Aster didn't say anything and they finished their lunch in comfortable silence. Aster, out of all of the people he had met so far, seemed the most at ease with his need for personal space. He did not feel the urge to fill the air with pointless, one sided conversation which was a nice break for Jack's aching ears. Jack packed up his lunch waste, nodded to Aster, and went to slip lunch money into Pippa's locker because in the rush to start school she had forgotten to ask him for it and he had forgotten to give it to her. As Aster stared up at the wooden boards blocking the sun he decided that he liked the quiet, sarcastic new boy who enjoyed being alone just as much as he did.

"Aster?" called Tani, her voice shrill and grating.

Aster sighed, got up, and went to humor the girl before his thoughts could ponder more on why the new boy was so reserved because if he thought too much on it Aster would wonder if they had the same reasons and he hoped that was not the case. No one deserved that type of life.

***Hello! I swore I wouldn't start a new story until I had finished at least one of my other ones but then I got a request by Caithlinn13 who had this idea but wanted me to make it a story and write it out and well, what can I say, I'm a sucker for awesome ideas and nice people who think I'm good enough at writing that they would intrust me with their ideas. So yeah, here is an involved story promised to be filled with angst, drama, all that good stuff that makes a story interesting.**

**As always, I welcome feedback. I still don't own Rise of the Guardians nor do I own this idea, I'm just taking the characters our for a spin but I'll put them back when I'm done, promise. However I do own the story itself. **

**Hope you enjoy this! Always-Ari**


	2. The Things He'll Do

"And then I met this girl named Sophie in English," said Pippa as she helped Jack wash the dishes from dinner. "She's super nice and has beautiful long blonde hair and she asked me to hang out with her after school tomorrow. Can I Jacky? Please?"

"Where would you go?" asked Jack, handing a dried dish to Sandy to pup away.

"She wants to go the mall. Please?"

"I don't know."

"What, is dad coming home tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," sighed Jack, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, you may go to the mall with Sophie but I want to meet her. And how are you getting there anyway?"

"She said her brother would take us," replied Pippa, dancing around the kitchen. "You can meet him too if you want. Oh, you and Sandy can come with us! That would be fun."

"Sure, Pip, we'll go, won't we Sandy?"

Sandy nodded.

"Brilliant," said Jack. "Now, have you both done your homework?"

"Yes."

Sandy nodded.

"Good, then shower up and go to sleep. I'm going to run to the store. I want you both asleep by the time I get home."

"Be safe, Jacky," said Pippa, giving him a quick hug before heading upstairs to shower.

Sandy signed to Jack asking him to pick up some hot chocolate while he was out and then waved before following his younger sister out of the kitchen.

Jack smiled fondly after his two siblings before taking his keys off the counter and leaving. The night was cool but refreshing and Jack kept the soft top of his car off as he drove through the dark streets. His first stop was a store in the main part of town. The lights were off but Jack wasn't concerned; he wasn't going inside. Instead he parked his car in front of the store and unloaded paint buckets. The owner had hired him to paint the windows for his big sale. Over the last few years Jack had made a name for himself painting windows and his work name, Jimmy Winter, got passed around the surrounding towns. Someone always wanted him to paint and he would line up jobs and paint the windows at night. They never took him long and the money was all cash so he got to keep it all and his family stayed fed.

As he painted, Jack's mind went back to his family as he mentally sorted out all the problems he still needed to deal with.

His father would leave for weeks at a time, disappearing without a trace and reappearing as if nothing had happened. He had been doing it for years. Jack let Pippa and Sandy believe that their father was still in the military working for an elite division that often took him away from home and that he was not allowed to talk about when he was with them. At one time, many years ago, that story had been true and the tall man with an impressive figure had been a prominent military figure. Of course, after Jack's mom left when Pippa was still a toddler, everything changed. Sandy quit talking, Jack's father quit caring, and Jack started working.

He hated lying to his siblings but at the same time they were so proud of their father. When the old man did bother showing up he was kind and full of stories about his adventures that enthralled Pippa and Sandy but made Jack scowl in the background because he knew the his father would leave again with no warning and Jack would have to pick up what was left, the broken promises of zoo trips and vacations, and make try to make it up to them. As much as it killed Jack, they already had one parent walk out on them, he didn't want them to go through that again.

With the painting done in only two hours, Jack had time to run to the store, pick up some food, and then hit up the shadier side of town. He wasn't proud of it but his father had been gone for almost two months and Jack needed any extra money he could get after paying for school supplies, food, the bills, and the rent.

"There just aren't enough hours in the day," yawned Jack.

He would have just gone home but Pippa wanted to go to the mall and the mall meant money. Jack would rather work all day than deny Pippa or Sandy the experience of being a teenager and doing normal teenage things. With that thought in mind, Jack locked up his car and walked into the darkened street, set for the long night ahead.

The next morning, just an hour after he finally got home, Jack woke up to his alarm. With a groan he rolled out of bed, pulled on socks and his running shoes, grabbed a shirt at random and threw it on, before stumbling to the kitchen. He quickly made breakfast for his siblings, loaded into the car, and drove them all to the school. By the time they arrived Pippa and Sandy were fast asleep and Jack wished he could follow suit but went to join the team for practice which he did in a daze.

By the time he reached the art room Jack had the largest cup of coffee he could find and settled in to his back corner seat hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before the rest of his peers arrived.

"Oh hey Jack," said Tani brightly, skipping in to the room. "Have you seen Aster? I was hoping he would be here already so I could sit next to him. He's so cute, isn't he? I saw you two eating lunch together yesterday. Did he talk about me at all? Do you think he likes me? I mean, I know I'm just a sophomore and everything but still, I took this art class just for him and I really think he may like me."

"Do you ever breathe?" mumbled Jack, opening one eye to glare at the multicolored haired girl.

"Well someone is cranky in the mornings," huffed Tani.

Jack didn't reply; it wasn't her fault he was tired.

"Morning, Tani, Jack," greeted Nikolai boisterously. "How are we this morning."

"Aster!" squealed Tani spotting the object of her affection slipping into a seat next to Jack having hidden behind Nikolai until that point. "How are you this morning? Oh you look amazing! I love that bandana with your hair."

With an almost silent sigh Jack sat up, resigning himself to being awake until the end of class at least. History and English he knew he could sleep through because it was all stuff he already knew.

"So Sophie tells me she invited your sister to go to the mall with us today," said Aster.

"Sophie is your sister?" said Jack, surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just didn't picture you with a younger sister, that's all."

The conversation would have continued, Jack was sure, if Tani hadn't interrupted to trill on about how adorable Sophie was and asking Aster exactly how his sister was and what she did over the summer and other things that mounted on top of each other until they formed a massive pounding in Jack's brain that made him want to scream. But he didn't, he tuned her out as best he could and drew to keep his eyes open.

"Jack, you coming, the bell rang," said Aster, breaking through the haze in Jack's brain, causing the boy to look up.

"What?" said Jack before he put together the empty classroom and Aster standing in the doorframe. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Sorry, guess I zoned out."

"Are you feeling well, mate? You look awful."

"I'm fine," said Jack, fighting back a yawn.

Aster shrugged and the two headed off to History. The darker haired boy may have been curious but it wasn't his style to push people for information. He hated it when people tried to force him to open up about his life and clearly Jack did not want to talk about it. From what he had gathered from Sophie, Jack was in charge for some reason because Pippa had said she needed to ask Jack for permission, and while Aster could think of several reasons why a 16 year old boy would be in charge of a 15 and 13 year old, he also couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was more going on beneath the surface.

Jack ignored Aster when he took the seat in the back of the classroom next to the boy before promptly pulling his hood more securely over his face and falling asleep. Aster, for his part, picked absently at a scab just visible at the edge of his long sleeve plaid button up that hung open over a grey shirt. When the teacher called roll, Aster answered for Jack so the smaller boy could sleep and not get in trouble; after all, he wasn't the only one with a secret to hide.

***Okay, now that I have the introductory bits done next chapter I can get down to the nitty-gritty. I hate writing chapters that are just setting up other things but hey, they are important too in their own way.**

**The point? Action will come soon! But if you have read any of my other stories you will already know that. Always-Ari**


	3. Run

After a week of school, Sandy had picked up on the patterns around him and the groups that the school had to offer. The dynamics of each group were specific and balanced and only one group seemed to have the capability of adding a new player so late in the game. This was the group of misfits that, as far as Sandy could guess, had nowhere else to go and had ended up migrating together over the years.

It was not a particularly large group of students but a pleasant one and like all of the other groups, the dynamics were clearly lined out.

Rosie, for all her sweet and caring nature, jealously guarded her friends. She was not a guardian but a person who reminded Sandy of Jack in a way. She had friends outside of the school and did not let the two groups ever interact even though she mentioned her other friends to each other and begged to be included in everyone elses outside activities.

Emma was brilliant but had no mental filter and spoke without thinking. She meant no harm, just lacked the ability to tell the difference between an insult and a compliment.

Josie was actually a year younger than everyone else and had inserted herself into the group when the majority of her own peers refused to put up with her years ago. She could be nice when it suited her but for the most part was just bossy, demanding, and abrasive.

Clint played the role of the comic relief, always speaking in such a theatrical way that he could not be taken seriously and could lighten up any gloomy mood.

Others naturally flitted in and out of the group but the first week had led Sandy to believe that those four formed the core of the group. After that first day no one mentioned Sandy's absence of speech and it became a non-issue.

"The first cross country meet is tomorrow," announced Emma at lunch that Friday. "Who all is coming?"

At the moment, a number of other things such as the ground became intensely interesting for the group of friends.

"Oh come on," said Emma. "You guys have never been to a meet and it's our second year. Don't you want to see me run and cheer me on?"

"What about Sandy's brother?" said Clint. "He runs cross country as well and from what I hear is pretty fast."

"Well yeah, he's the fastest on the boys team," conceded Emma. "But you guys would have to watch me as well."

"Well, I guess I can go for a bit," said Rosie. "I mean, it's the first one of your season after all."

"Yay! See, Rosie's going, so the rest of you should as well!"

"But cross country is boring!" whined Josie.

"I'll go," said Clint with a shrug, ignoring the glare from his girlfriend.

That seemed to settle the matter and the following morning all of their friends yawned their way to the cross country course as Emma and Jack stretched with both teams under the tent. Sandy sat on a blanket with Pippa, both sipping coffee as they waited for their Saturday morning activity to begin. As much as Sandy loved his brother it was clear that he would rather be asleep.

"Varsity boys, get your numbers and shoes on and get to the line!" yelled Coach Moon.

"Go Jacky!" yelled Pippa to her oldest brother while the other boys on the team laughed. "You can do it!"

Jack sent her a grin from his seat under the tent.

Carefully Jack finished taping his feet, pinned on his number, laced up his black spiked racing shoes, and followed the other six boys to the line. They sprinted out a ways and back several times, the last time stopping in the field for a quick pep talk as their coach arrived.

"We've got a great group of guys out this year," began Coach Moon, the intensity dripping from his voice. "You've been working all summer for this, so go out there and show them what you've got. James, keep those strides long, Drew, don't get caught behind Clause, run next to him, and Jack, I want you to get out front and just take off. Make the rest of the teams chase you. Alright ladies, spirits on three. One, two, three!"

"Spirits!" yelled six of the seven boys.

Jack merely nodded; he wasn't into yelling.

Toeing the line, several of the boys jumped up and down to relieve some of their nervous energy. Jack took a deep breath, held it, and then let it go slowly. He was ready.

"On your mark," called the man in the middle of the field with the starting gun.

Jack pictured Sandy and Pippa, his reason for everything, holding their smiling faces in his mind.

"Get set."

Deep breath.

"Go!"

The gun fired, the shot cracking the crisp morning air and two hundred boys took off.

The instant the sound of the gun ripped through the air Jack lost track of everything else. He was off like a bullet chasing down the leader passing boy after boy until he was ahead of them all by first feet and then meters. People were shouting and cheering but it was all muted in his ears. The only important thing was that he run faster than his thoughts, faster than his life, faster than the wind, faster than anything. He envisioned that the cart leading the way through the race could take him to a sanctuary but he could not lose sight of it if he wanted to go. It was not thirteen minutes since he had begun running that the leading car swerved away and left his path to the finish line clear, only 100 meters of the four mile race left. With a burst of energy, Jack let go of everything else and sprinted to the finish line, crossing it and hitting his knees in exhaustion.

He was down for a moment, shaking and panting, before countless hands hauled him back up and insisted that he continue through the chute, handing him a number, medal, and cup of water. Exiting the chute, Jack found a soft bit of grass out of the way and lay down on it. His breathing was settling slowly, his shaking was becoming gentler when he was tackled though he was already down.

"Jacky that was amazing!" shouted Pippa, hugging her brother and laughing.

"That was the most intense race I have ever watched," agreed Clint, nodding next to Sandy. "Do you need some more water?"

Jack nodded dimly, allowing Pippa to pull him into a sitting position though all he really wanted was to lay down and nap.

"Great job Jack," said Coach Moon, striding over to them. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," panted Jack.

"Just tired?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, drink some more water and then get to the tent."

"Oi, Jack," said a tall man in a black suit who was walking purposefully over to the small knot of teenagers. "You did wonderfully."

"Dad!" squealed Pippa, running to the man and giving him a hug. Sandy followed suit silently laughing as he was reunited with his father after several weeks.

Jack stood and walked away suddenly, leaving everyone staring after him in confusion except his father who looked on in an annoyed fashion.

In a few more years Jack would catch up to his father in height because while painfully thin Jack was surprisingly tall. The family resemblance was there in their wiry frames, strong chins, and large eyes, but then they clashed with Jacks strange hair and his father's hair that was several shades darker than black and where Jack was impish his father was rugged. But they were clearly related.

"How long are you home for this time, dad?" asked Pippa as when they arrived home and were sitting in the kitchen.

"Yes, how long are you home this time?" asked Jack, his tone with a hard edge to it.

"For a few weeks," said his father. "When will your friends be here to get you, Pippa?"

"Any minute," said Pippa, realizing what time it was. "Oh, I need to finish getting ready!"

With that she ran up the stairs to her room, a whirlwind of activity, her tea length blue dress whirling behind in her haste. Sandy was already out with his friends, leaving Jack by the stove and his father sitting at the shabby kitchen table, the two glaring at each other.

"Well son," said his father.

"Don't," said Jack, crossing his arms. "I'm not interested."

"Now you listen here young man," said his father, pushing back from the table in anger.

"No, you listen," snapped Jack. "You do this every time. You show up after weeks of silence with grand stories and these promises that you're staying this time but then you disappear again in the middle of the night and I have to deal with that. You have two kids who need a father and you fail them every time you walk out."

"If I'm such a terrible father then why don't you just tell them the truth? Why don't you just tell them I got kicked out of the military, that I leave for no reason according to you? Why don't you just tell them that you little shit?"

"Because they deserve much better than you, they deserve who you could have been, so I'll give them that at least. I've worked too hard to keep them happy and cared for and you are going to stop trying to screw that up."

His father back handed Jack so hard the teen's head smacked into the cupboard behind him.

"Insolent little bastard," hissed his father.

"Sophie just called and said that her mom's sick so I can't spend the night with her," called Pippa from the top of the stairs. "May I invite her to spend the night here?"

"Sure," called Jack before his father could answer.

"Thanks!"

"You didn't have the authority to do that," said his father quietly. "I'm her father."

"I raised her," replied Jack coldly. "You don't get credit for her of Sandy."

Jack's father glared at him for a moment longer before storming out the door. Only when Jack heard his father car screech out of the drive did he pinch the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. His cheek stung where his father's hand had landed, his head throbbed where it had hit the cupboard, and above all else he was exhausted. It was a Saturday night, he needed to be out working but he couldn't with Sophie coming over. Had Sandy been home Jack wouldn't have minded as much slipping out for a few hours but he was not about to leave two freshmen girls alone in the house when his father may or may not return at any moment.

"Jack, was that dad leaving?" asked Pippa, confused as she came down the stairs.

"Yes," said Jack, turning to take some pain killers out of the medicine cabinet.

"Where did he go?"

"He got called away for work, I think," said Jack. "He said he was sorry he had to go so soon but he was really happy to see you and is glad school is going so well."

"Oh, okay," said Pippa.

It hurt Jack to hear his sister so dejected when moments ago she had been excited to have her friend over to meet her father for the first time.

"Hey, how about when Sophie gets here I take you two out and you can pick out a few movies, we'll grab some ice cream, and then come back here so you can watch them?"

"Thanks Jack," said Pippa, brightening back up immediately, her ability to bounce back always surprising Jack.

"Anything for you," said Jack quietly when Pippa went to answer the door.

Jack turned on the sink to fill up a glass to help him swallow the pills, unaware that his surprises for the night were not over.

***Thanks for humoring me in my writing of this story. It's for sure an adventure and will be different from my other stories because 1-it's not my original idea, I'm just taking it out for a spin (hopefully I do it justice) and 2-it's just not at all the same in my head.**

**I know that I've messed with the seemingly normal family pairings (Jack being the oldest then Sandy then Pippa) but isn't that why you read? No one wants the exact same thing over and over again. **

**I'm just procrastinating posting the next chapters to my other 3 stories (2 of which I have already written but am not happy with, the third is just being rude and not wanting to be written), hence the rambling.**

**Thanks for reading so far! Next chapter shall be fun! Always- Ari**


	4. Some Nights

At the door stood Aster and his younger sister Sophie. Sophie was small, thin, and had hair that constantly fell in her face. Aster easily towered over her but where Sophie was smiling and bouncing on her feet in excitement Aster was scowling and surly.

"Hello," said Jack, an easy smile slipping onto his face.

"Sophie, guess what," said Pippa. "Jack said we could get ice cream and pick out movies. Oh, is your brother staying?"

"I don't know," said Sophie, suddenly uncertain. "Aster, are you going back home?"

"You're welcome to stay," said Pippa before Aster could respond. "Jack is just hanging out here all night if you want to join him."

"You don't have plans," said Sophie.

"Why don't you guys come inside and Aster can stay if he wants," suggested Jack, stepping back to allow the two guests to enter his home. "Pippa, why don't you let Sophie drop her things off in your room and you two decide what movies you want before we go out."

The two girls were off before they could respond, running up the stairs, laughing and talking in excitement. Aster and Jack stood in the entry hall, avoiding each others gaze.

"So, Sophie said your dad would be here?" said Aster, breaking the silence first.

"He left," said Jack shortly.

While Jack was willing to lie to his siblings about his father he felt no need to protect the man from anyone else.

"Oh," said Aster, seeming to understand more than Jack thought he would. "Well, where's your mom?"

"Jack!" yelled Pippa from upstairs, saving Jack the trouble of answering. "Can we rent three movies?"

"Sure," replied Jack. "So Aster, are you staying?"

Aster thought about it for a minute. He had planned on dropping off Sophie and then forcing his company upon Nikolai instead of going home and he had no particular desire to stay with Jack but it would give him an excuse to keep an eye on his sister. Jack did not seem to mind having him around but then again the kid was difficult to read at best. In the end, it was Sophie who decided for him as Pippa and her came down the stairs. The blonde girl handed Aster her phone to read the message on the screen. He did and gave it back to her without comment.

"Alright, I'll stay," said Aster.

"Yay," said Pippa. "Jacky's never had a friend spend the night before. Oh this is going to be great."

Jack shook his head, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he ushered the teenagers back out the front door to his car.

(with Sandy)

"What about The Charge of Assault?" suggested Clint, reading the back of the tenth movie he had picked up. "It looks like it's a thriller mystery hybrid."

"A what?" said Emma, a few rows over with Josie.

"A hybrid," repeated Clint. "You know, like if a thriller movie and a mystery movie got together and made a baby that baby would be this movie."

"That's gross," snapped Josie.

"What if we watched something a little less scary?" said Rosie, taking the movie out of Clint's unresisting hands and placing it back on the shelf.

"You never want to watch scary movies, Rose," whined Tani from the kids section. "Live a little."

"You only want to watch scary movies now because Aster likes scary movies," sneered Josie. "Why did we have to invite your stupid sister, Rosie?"

"I heard that," yelled Tani as she inspected more movies.

"No offense," said Clint quietly to Rosie. "But your sister is crazier than a bag of cats. Sandy agrees. I honestly wouldn't believe that the two of you were twins if I hadn't known you since first grade."

"Be nice," said Rosie.

Sandy shook his head but then began waving frantically over the top of the shelf, causing Clint and Rosie to look in that direction.

"Hey Sandy," said Pippa when she spotted her brother. "I didn't know you were here."

The other three people in her party walked in behind the freshmen and looked around.

"Aster!" screamed Tani.

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Aster before he plastered a smile on his face. "Hello, Tani."

"Hi Aster," said Tani, nearly hurdling the movie stands to get to her favorite junior. "What are you doing here? You said you were going to hang out with Nikolai tonight for a boys only night? Remember that?"

"Yeah, right," said Aster, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, that thing is, um, well."

"We're going to pick up Nikolai once we get the movies," said Jack, stepping in. "He was having dinner."

"Oh," said Tani, looking crestfallen.

"Sandy, how late are you planning on staying out?" asked Jack, walking over to his brother.

Sandy shrugged and held up ten fingers before teetering one hand back and forth.

"Wait, you're his brother?" said Tani, looking between Jack and Sandy in confusion. "Jack, I didn't know that you had a brother."

"Well, I do," said Jack. "Pip, are you and Sophie ready?"

"Who is Pip?" said Tani.

Sandy put his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Pippa is Jack's sister," said Aster. "She's friends with Sophie."

"Oh."

"Okay, Jacky," said Pippa, walking over with a white plastic bag in hand. "We're ready."

"Great, see you at home Sandy," said Jack before following the others out of the store.

"Bye Aster!" called Tani.

"So, I guess we should go pick up Nikolai," said Aster, buckling in to the front seat. "Tani will call if we don't. Thanks for that, by the way. She's really not so bad, I just wish she wasn't so obsessive."

"It's not a problem," said Jack. "Where does he live?"

"Down the street two blocks, turn right, it's the big house on your left."

It was the big house on the left. It was huge, more of a mansion than a house with a rolling drive up to a front door that Jack swore was larger than his bedroom. Jack guessed that Aster had texted Nikolai and warned the senior that they were on their way over because he was waiting outside of his house and climbed in when Jack put his car in park. It was a bit cramped but they made due and the short ride back to Jack's house. Once there the girls went up to the living room and put in one of their movies while Jack lead the boys back into the kitchen and started making them all dinner.

"So Jack, this is where you live?" said Nikolai conversationally, sitting at the worn kitchen table with Aster.

"Yup," said Jack over his shoulder. "We just moved here during the summer."

"Why did you move?"

"Dad's in the military so we always move around a lot. But he promised that he wouldn't move again until Pippa graduates."

"Really?" said Pippa, peaking her head around the corner.

"Yes really," said Jack.

"Yes! Sophie, did you hear that? I get to stay!"

Jack laughed and shook his head at her excitement.

"I'm making coco, Pip, do you and Sophie want some?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll bring it in when I'm done."

"Thanks Jacky, you're the best."

Pippa gave him a hug then rand back into the living room.

"She adores you," observed Nikolai. "Where are your parents?"

"My dad is out on business," said Jack. "Do you guys want coco as well?"

Aster noticed how Jack avoided answering about his mother but let it be in favor for easier subjects like school and art class. By the time Sandy made it home they had moved into the living room with the girls and they all eventually began falling asleep where they lay, Sandy on the couch, Nikolai on the other couch, Sophie curled up on a chair, Jack on the ground next to Pippa who was still watching third movie of the night.

"Hey Pippa, are you still awake?" whispered Aster from a few feet over near Sophie's chair.

"Yeah," said Pippa. "I thought you would have some questions . We can go into the kitchen if you want."

In answer Aster walked back to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of milk.

"Why would you think I'd have questions?" said Aster, trying to remain nonchalant.

"I'm not stupid," said Pippa with an easy grin that eerily echoed Jack's. "Jack doesn't like to share. People always have questions."

"Okay. Well, you're not wrong."

"So let me guess, you want to know where our mom is, right?"

Aster nodded.

"Aster, I'm only going to tell you because I like Sophie and for some reason Jack seems okay with you. Trust me on this, Jack doesn't get along with most people. I don't know why, he's really nice and funny, but he just doesn't seem to make friends. You're the first person he's had over in years. So believe me when I say this-if you tell anyone or in any way let Jack know that I told you this I will make you regret the day you were born, okay?"

The way she smiled as she said it made Aster feel like she just might be able to do what she said; she may look innocent but she was still Jack's sister.

"Understood."

"Good. Then here it is. Our mom walked out on us when I was three years old and Jack was six. Sandy was almost five and I think it hit him the hardest. He quit talking after she left. I don't even remember her. I'm not really sure how Jack reacted to it all, but he doesn't like talking to people about it. Our dad's not around much now because of work, come to think of it our dad has never been around much. Jack pretty much raised Sandy and me. He does pretty much everything."

"I'm so sorry, Pippa, I didn't know."

"It's okay," said Pippa. "Jack's great. Honestly, I don't know how he does it all, but he does, he makes sure we're happy, fed, and taken care of no matter what. I'm pretty lucky to have him as a big brother. That's something Sophie and I have in common, I guess, we both have great big brothers who take care of us when our parents can't or won't."

"What?"

"Sophie told me about your mom. Guess you and Jack have more in common than you knew. Good night, Aster."

And just like the wind she was gone leaving an empty glass on the scarred table and a confused dark haired boy to think through more information than he thought he would get.

***Sorry, that was my fault for taking so long. I went out of town without a computer and then I didn't have internet yesterday to post this. But here it is now! And next chapter will have some wonderful drama and the return of Jack's father!**

**So, tell me what you think. Always-Ari**


	5. Scared of What

"Talking will help you," said Mr. Night for what seemed like the millionth time.

Of course, Sandy said nothing in return. The only reason he went to the session was to put his school counselor at ease. It was not the school's fault that he did not talk. The counselor had been so good to Sandy since he had transferred, working with his teachers so he would not worry about being called on during class, that Sandy was willing to do what he could to make the lady feel better. After all, as Mr. Night had all too kindly reminded him, there was no requirement for any of those things to happen, his counselor had gone out of her way to help him which Mr. Night clearly thought was a waste.

"You know what I think?" said Mr. Night.

Sandy stared at the corner of his mouth where a string of spit dangled; he was not at all interested in what this man thought. The light caught the spit so that it acted like a prism and if Sandy hadn't been looking for it he would have missed the miniscule rainbow that flashed across his shrinks chin.

"I think you're selfish," said Mr. Night. "I think that you think it's your fault that your mom left and you're afraid that if you speak then you'll drive everyone else away as well. I had to ask around to find out about your mom but you just refuse to talk to me. But you know what else I found out while asking around? I found out that your dad isn't the most attentive father in the world and your brother has to paint windows to keep you fed because your dad disappears for weeks on end and doesn't send money. I think that deep down you already knew that your father was a dead beat and were just afraid to admit it. I think you knew that your brother does everything, works himself into exhaustion, and you do nothing but you wanted to remain blissfully unaware because that would excuse it. You want something in your life to be normal and pretending your father cares is the only way to do that. But you want to know what is funny? The fact that your brother can't even take care of you properly, that he is a terrible father figure, because he can't even get you to say one word, how on earth would he be able to take care of you?"

Sandy stood up and walked out of the room, away from Mr. Night as he continued yelling things at him about his family and his brother and his life in general. He continued out of the small wing of the school that was set aside for counseling and other meetings, down the hall into the main school that was deserted in the after school hours, and to his locker. Jack was sitting against the locker next to Sandy's writing a paper for his History class while Pippa sat at the opposite end of the hall with Sophie talking.

"Aster is finishing up an art piece so Pippa wants to stay and talk with Sophie until he is done. You're done early," said Jack, glancing at his watch but not looking up from his paper. "Is that good or bad?"

Sandy knocked that book, paper, and pen out of Jack's hands forcing his older brother to look at him for the first time.

"You have my attention now," said Jack calmly; Sandy avoided grand gestures most of the time so something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Sandy began signing while he still stood, his movements disjointed as he interrupted each thought before completing it and moving on to the next one that would again be changed before he could finish until finally Jack got the idea.

"Sandy, no, it's not like that," said Jack quietly, standing up and trying not to get Pippa's attention. "You need to slow down and talk to me reasonably. I can't understand what you're trying to get across. Mr. Night said something?"

Sandy nodded and pointed to Jack.

"He said something about me?"

Another nod, a hand to his lips then down quickly followed by a hand to his head then the sign for money and gone.

"Shit," cursed Jack, running a hand through his hair. "Sandy, I'll explain it all to you but could we not do it here? Can we go home? Please, it's really not what you think."

Sandy shook his head and crossed his arms, his meaning clear without signs.

"Okay fine," said Jack. "Look, dad isn't in the military anymore, he doesn't have a job, he doesn't like to be home, he's not a great guy. I work at night so we have money for food and bills. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a normal life as much as possible. It's really not as bad as I know you're thinking. Sandy, you have to trust me on this, I didn't want you to worry. Please don't be mad."

Sandy pointed to his watch.

"How long? Several years. Are you mad?"

Sandy shook his head and made a few more signs.

"You're not mad at me? Oh, you're mad at Mr. Night for saying I was a bad caretaker. Got it. Well, he's an idiot anyway. He shouldn't have been snooping around, he shouldn't have yelled at you, and you don't have to talk to him anymore if you don't want."

The brothers stared at each other for a few minutes before all of the fight went out of Sandy and he hugged Jack around the waist.

"Jack!" screamed Pippa from down the hall.

Sophie's scream mingled with Pippa's and Jack looked over just in time to see a group of senior boys move away with the two girls caught in the middle, forced roughly down the stairs.

"No," said Jack softly, turning to the balcony a few feet away that overlooked the common area that was used as a mess hall and also was where the stairs let out. "Sandy, text Aster."

Jack hopped the railing and dropped down, landing in a roll to lessen the impact but still knowing he would feel it in the morning. He made it to the bottom of the stairs just as the group of boys with his sister and her friend made it.

***Overprotective Jack, here we come!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one may or may not be out super soon because I'm moving and haven't set up internet yet. But I will post it when I get the chance. Always-Ari**


	6. Puddle Water

"Out of the way, pipsqueak," said one of the boys who was about two head taller than Jack and several inches broader.

"Pippa, Sophie, why don't you two go meet up with Sandy upstairs while I talk to these guys for a minute," said Jack casually, his face stony and eyes never leaving the pack of boys.

"Now now, that's not fair, is it?" said the front runner of the group who Jack finally placed as Monty, a second string football linebacker. "We just want to get to know them better. You can't be hogging them all the time."

"Let them go now and I'll go easy on you," shrugged Jack, shifting his stance slightly so he was more balanced. "If not, then you'll regret it. I honestly don't care which one. Your move."

"There are five of us and one of you," sneered a boy off to the left who looked more like a troll than a human being.

"So go get a couple more guys and it'll be an even fight, okay Cupcake?"

Monty placed a larger hand on Pippa's shoulder.

"Wrong move," said Jack.

Monty blinked so he missed what exactly happened but when his eyes opened after the split second of being closed he was staring at the ceiling, the stomach dropping sensation of falling filling his insides, his hand throbbing dully where he swore not even a second before he had been holding on to the beautiful freshmen girl.

"Sophie, Pippa, go find Sandy or Aster now," said Jack quietly, pushing the girls away from the group of boys.

Pippa nodded and pulled her friend along; Sophie wasn't sure if she should try to help or stay.

"Jack will be fine," whispered Pippa, tugging at her hand. "Come on."

Jack looked at the remaining standing four boys who were still trying to process what had happened. Jack knew he had won the fight but there would only be another one on down the road if he left it at that and he wanted to avoid that.

A quick punch in the face to the troll boy he deemed Cupcake to keep him busy for a moment, a kick in the sternum to the boy revealed behind Cupcake when he doubled over in pain, an elbow in the throat the to boy who tried to sneak up behind him, a kick in the stomach to keep Cupcake down, but when Jack turned to deal with the fourth boy, he found him already on the ground, a furious looking Aster standing over him.

"It takes on average 42 pounds of pressure to break a human bone," said Jack, his voice low and devoid of any of his usual cheer as he looked down at the groaning boys on the ground. "Some are more durable, some more brittle. Unless you want to discover the breaking point for each and every one of the bones in your body you will never so much as look at my sister or her friend again."

Then he walked away. Aster growled at the downed boys once more before following Jack over to the opposite set of stairs were Pippa, Sophie, and Sandy were waiting for them.

"You okay, Pip?" asked Jack, all of the malice previously found in his voice dropped in favor of concern. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," sobbed Pippa, hugging Jack as the shock of what had happened hit her. "I'm sorry Jacky. We were just talking and I didn't notice them until it was too late and I couldn't do anything and they were so much bigger than me and I was scared."

"Hey, I know, I know," soothed Jack. "But you're okay, I got you, they won't bother you again."

Jack looked over his sister's head to where Aster was checking his sister over for injuries.

"Sophie, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," whispered Sophie. "Thank you, Jack."

"I owe you one, mate," said Aster, one arm around his sister, the other held out to shake Jack's hand.

"Don't worry about it," said Jack, shaking Aster's hand. "You would've done the same thing. I've always said life would be a lot easier if I had an unattractive sister. Then I wouldn't have to beat boys off with a stick."

"That was one time," hiccupped Pippa.

"Be more careful, Pip, okay?" said Jack seriously. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Jacky," apologized Pippa, burying her face in his hoodie, crying again.

"I'm not mad," said Jack, hugging her. "I just don't want you to get hurt when I'm not around."

"Why were you there, Jack?" asked Aster suddenly. "Why weren't you in junior hall?

"Because I was waiting to for Sandy to get done with a meeting," said Jack. "It was easier to meet him at his locker since he needed to stop there anyway when he was done. Pippa normally sits with me and does her homework but since Sophie was waiting for you they talked at the end of the hall for privacy."

"Well, thanks for looking out for Sophie," said Aster.

Sophie stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Aster's ear.

"Do you want a ride home?" asked Aster. "Sophie says your car is broken."

"Pippa," said Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" said Pippa innocently. "You may enjoy walking miles home but that is not my idea of fun."

"Come on, I'll drive you all home," said Aster, turning and walking out of the school, leaving no room for argument by Jack.

Pippa and Sophie walked ahead with Sandy, Pippa and Sandy teaching Sophie various signs so she could understand what the sophomore was saying, leaving Jack and Aster to follow behind.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Aster.

"I trained for years at a secret ninja school living off of licorice and puddle water," said Jack with a smirk.

"Seriously," said Aster. "I know a few different martial arts but that was nothing I have ever seen."

"It's a mixture of different fighting styles," said Jack. "I'm smaller than most of my opponents so I have to rely of being faster and more creative."

"You get in fights often?"

"No," said Jack darkly. "Most people only fight me once."

Aster decided to leave it at that but was suddenly very glad that he was on Jack's good side and felt better knowing that if Sophie was ever with Pippa she would be well looked out for.

***Still no internet but I stopped at a coffee shop long enough to upload this. I should have internet by tomorrow evening, though! So I hope you enjoyed overprotective Jack. Here is a spoiler for next chapter, so if you don't want a spoiler don't read until the next paragraph. Okay, next chapter we meet Aster's mom and find out what's going on there (aka more drama!)**

**Anywho, I hope you have enjoyed this so far, thank you so much for the support and everything. Always-Ari**


	7. Who Leaves

Outside, it was a brisk day, not quite cold but not what anyone would call warm either. The sun shone in a vain attempt to warm the earth but the tall buildings blocked it out, casting shadows where once the sun had thrown its rays without hindrance. The sidewalk was being put to good use as person after person jostled Jack on his stroll. Pippa was spending the day with Sophie and Sandy was with his friends so no one was expecting Jack home for several more hours and he had never really explored the city before in the daylight.

Of course, he did not want to explore at that moment. To want to explore the city he would have to be interested in it, and he was not interested in it at all. It was smaller but noisier than his old home. It smelled funny and people were rude. The streets were half a shade darker than the streets he used to roam, the sidewalks were a creamy grey color instead of dull white, and litter blocked the storm drains. Even though it wasn't a large city it was different and Jack wasn't sure if he liked that.

Smashed between two office buildings was a run-down looking bookstore. Windows that once could have passed as clean could effectively blocked out the outside world with its layers of grime and filth, the paint on the walls were peeling, and people passed it as if it were just a bit of wall. That was probably what made Jack go inside. The poor bookshop was ignored by everyone else, left to stand alone in a world that it clearly did not belong to.

"Hello," called a cheery voice as a soft bell chimed with the opening of the door. "Feel free to look around. I'll be out in a minute if you have any questions."

Jack wandered amongst the teetering shelves. The store, while not being incredibly wide, was long and stretched on forever. Chairs, cushions, rugs, and little tables with lights were crammed into any nook and cranny that did not have books on it and several of them had books piled on them any way. Organization of the books seemed to go by the owner of the shops personal preferences. Fiction stood next to pottery making, religion was over by the children's books, and everything else was just strewn about in a type of ordered chaos.

"Hello dear," puffed a smiling, plump woman with grey streaks in her brown hair. "Can I help you find anything?"

Jack shook his head no.

"Oh my, your eyes, are those natural blue or do you wear contacts?"

"Natural," said Jack, his foot scuffing the ground; he did not want to spend his Saturday talking about how crisp his eyes were.

"Well they are beautiful. You know that eyes that blue are rather rare. Normally they are mixed with a bit of grey or green but you, you only have blue, like ice or a clear winter sky. Blue is the color of sadness, you know that the eyes are the window to the soul, your soul must be so sad to be so blue. There has to be something wrong with you."

She drifted away, muttering to herself and leaving Jack confused.

Several minutes later, the door opened again and a voice accompanied it.

"Mom," called the voice. "What is it that was so important that I had to come right over?"

"Aster, love, come look!" said his mother, the store keeper, bustling out from behind the counter.

She appeared several moments later to where Jack had taken a seat, reading a book he had pulled off of the shelf at random.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, sweetheart," said the lady.

Jack looked up.

"Oh, hi Jack," said Aster, looking awkward.

"You know this miracle child?" said Aster's mother, rounding on him.

"Yes," shrugged Aster. "That's Jack. He goes to my school."

"How come I've never met him before?"

"He's new this year, Mom."

"So, you know this boy. I dare say you have classes with him, and you don't tell me that your new friend has perfectly blue eyes?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I promise I'll tell you next time I find someone with perfect blue eyes."

"So, Jack, is that your name dear?"

Jack nodded.

"Where are you from, Jack?"

"Mother," hissed Aster. "Why don't you just leave Jack to read and I help you with the books in the back."

"You mean he's shy?"

"No, I mean, well yes, I suppose that he is a bit on the shy side, but I think he just wants to be left alone to read."

"Oh, is he the mute boy Sophie was telling me about?"

"No, that's his brother and he's only mute in a manner of speaking. Mom, can we just talk about this later?"

"What do you mean, in a manner of speaking? If he's mute he can't speak."

"I mean that Jack's brother Sandy has the ability to talk in theory, as in there is no malfunction there, but he does not use this ability in practice."

At this point, Jack had buried his nose back in his book, blocking out the conversation that was straying dangerously close to topics he did not want to be a part of. It was not any of their business if his younger brother did not speak. Why was everyone so obsessed with the ability to talk?

"Sorry, Jack," whispered Aster as he tried to force his mother back to the office. "She's not normally this rude, she just hasn't been herself today."

"I won't take that nasty medicine you're trying to poison me with, Aster," screeched his mother. "I won't let you or the sad soul boy kill me."

"No one's going to kill you, mom," said Aster.

By the time Jack chose to resurface from his book, the two had disappeared, much to his relief. He set the book he had gotten several chapters into back on the shelf and exited the shop as quietly as he could. More time had passed than he had planned on and he would have to hurry to meet his family in time for dinner. The hostess gave him a dirty look as Jack wandered in to the restaurant. It was clear that Jack did not belong in the nice background with his dark jean pants and deep blue hoodie.

"Oh there you are, Jack, my boy," said his father, sweeping Jack off to their table in the corner.

A young woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties rose as the two men approached her, Sophie and Sandy already seated at the table.

"Jackson, I would like you to meet Jamie Bennett," introduced Mr. Frost. "Jamie, this is my oldest son, Jackson."

"Pleased to meet you, Jackson," said Jamie Bennett, shaking Jack's hand. "Pitch has told me so much about you."

Jack raised an eyebrow at his father but sat down, placing himself between Pippa and his dad while Sandy sat on the other side of Pippa next to Jamie. Jack's father had never mentioned a girlfriend before, nor had he said when he called Jack that morning that anyone extra would be joining them for dinner. Jack had just assumed that it would be the four of them like it normally was when his father bothered showing up. Now this new woman was entering the picture and while Jack was not incredibly happy with life as it was, he was not sure that he wanted any more change either.

_Of course,_ thought Jack as the dinner progressed. _She could just be a friend at work. Ha, that's assuming he has ever found a job. I suppose he is allowed to have friends, after all. And he probably just wanted her to come along for dinner. Nothing more. It had better not be anything more._

"I know we are going to get along just fine," said Jamie, smiling warmly at Jack, Pippa, and Sandy. "Pitch is a very important figure all of our lives now, after all."

Jack shot a look at his father, as if daring the man to confirm what he had already guessed.

"Jamie, darling," said Jack's father quietly. "I hadn't quite told them about us yet."

Change appeared to be inevitable. Pippa looked torn between confusion and excitement while Sandy just looked angry.

After dinner, Jack's father Jamie to their house while Jack drove his siblings in his own car. Once there, Jamie twittered on about what a cute place it was, small and quaint. Jack had his siblings tell their father and his guest goodnight and ushered them upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving their father and Jamie in the entry way.

"So, darling," said Mr. Frost. "What did you think of the kids?"

"Pippa is just a dream," gushed Jamie. Jack sat listening in the hallway with Sandy while their sister used the bathroom. "She's so sweet and smart. And Sandy is like you said, silent. Jack, is, well, I don't think he likes me much and he's very quiet."

Sandy and Jack exchanged looks.

"Well yes, I'm not quite sure what to do about that," admitted Mr. Frost. "I mean, he's always been a bit odd but what can you do? Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him about his behavior. It just takes time for him to warm up to people."

"He's strange," said Jamie. "It's his eyes more than anything. I've never met anyone with such blue eyes before. It's very unnerving. And on top of that, he's so serious and silent. That's a lot to deal with."

"But you won't have to for long," said Jack's father, his low voice insistent. "Remember that, you won't have to deal with any of them for long. It'll be just the two of us. I think they've gone to bed now."

"I don't know, Pitch. I'm not sure that I can do this."

Jack motioned for Sandy to take Pippa, who had paused in the hall to stare at her brothers, to their shared room.

"How about we wait for a while," suggested Jamie at last. "I mean, we haven't found a ring you like yet, so why don't we take this time to plan it out more. I thought it was just the oldest brat we needed to get rid of, now you're insisting on all of them?"

"Well, maybe the girl can stay," conceded Mr. Frost. "But Jack's a right pain and Sandy creeps me out."

Jack had heard enough and crept into his well lit room where he found his two younger siblings waiting on his bed for him. Carefully, Jack shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Dad had a girlfriend?" said Pippa. "Why didn't he tell us? Who is she? She's young enough to be our sister."

"Relax, Pippa," said Jack. "But why don't you sleep in here tonight?"

"Why?" asked Pippa, already getting up to get her things from her bedroom.

"Because I think dad's friend is staying the night and I don't know her," said Jack. "I don't want her to go into your room on accident or something. Now, get your things, you can have my bed, I'll take the floor. I'm going to get a glass of water from the kitchen, do either of you want one as well?"

Sandy and Pippa shook their heads.

In the kitchen Jack found his father getting two beers from the fridge.

"Jack," said his father curtly.

"Father," said Jack, taking a glass out of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that is a question better directed at you considering I live here and you don't."

"You dare-"

"Of course I dare," snapped Jack. "So you've got a girlfriend, fine, I don't care. Just take her and get out of our lives already. Don't you get it? We don't need you."

Jack's father punched him in the stomach.

"It's not me who needs to get out of your life," hissed his father in Jack's ear as he continued to punch his son, feeling powerful every time he heard the boy choke on a groan. "It's you who will be getting out of mine."

***Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter. Always-Ari**


	8. Please Understand

Sunday night had turned into Monday morning and Jack finally found the strength to stagger up the stairs. His father and Jamie had left to go who knows where an hour before, leaving Jack in a bloody pile on the floor of the kitchen. It had taken Jack a while to finally clean up the mess in the kitchen before making his way up the stairs and stopping in the bathroom to shower. In the warm water he closed his eyes against the hiss of pain trying to escape past his split lip as he washed his various cuts and bruises, letting the stained pink water flow down the drain. The entire time his mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to hide the injuries from his siblings and the rest of the world. It wasn't until he was sitting on the bathroom floor in a worn pair of jeans, wrapping his bruised ribs, that he remembered that there was a more pressing problem at hand.

"Jack?" said Pippa, knocking softly on the door. "Is that you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pip," said Jack, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Jack, please open the door," said Pippa, her voice scared. "Please, someone's outside trying to open the door. I'm scared."

Immediately Jack stood up, biting the inside of his cheek, pulling an oversized grey shirt past his damp hair, opening the bathroom door as he zipped up his blue jacket to cover his arms. Pippa and Sandy stood in the hall and once the door was open Jack could hear the banging on the front door.

"Go to my room," instructed Jack firmly. "Lock the door and be quiet. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Jack," began Pippa as Sandy pulled her back to his room.

"I'll be fine, Pippa, don't worry," said Jack, shooting her a lopsided grin. "Stay with Sandy."

With that Jack went back down the stairs, looking for any sort of weapon he could use but coming up short in that department. He decided to go for the direct approach and ripped the door open, causing the knocker to stumble in at the sudden disappearance of the object he was knocking on.

"Jack, I'm sorry," said Aster, pulling his sister into the house and shutting the door behind them both. "I'm sorry for coming here so late but-"

"What's going on?" asked Jack, surprised at who the intruder was.

"Our mom," said Aster, rubbing Sophie's back as she clung to him. "She, well, she's not right in her head and she's gone off her rocker and we had to get out and I didn't know where else to go."

"What about Nick's?" said Jack, walking to the kitchen to make them both a cup of hot tea.

"He's not awake," said Aster.

"Both of you, go upstairs to my room, I'll make you some tea and bring it up," said Jack, wincing as he reached up to open the cupboard for a cup. "Sophie and Sandy are still awake up there."

Jack didn't turn around at the retreating footsteps, he simply set the kettle on the warming stovetop and tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"I'm sorry," said Aster, making Jack jump and turn to face him, not realizing he was still there. "I didn't know where else to go. I would have gone to Nicolai's if it was just me, but it was Sophie and she was scared and I knew you would be awake and I thought that maybe if she got to see Pippa then she would calm down or something."

"You don't have to explain," said Jack, collapsing in a chair with a small groan. "I'm not about to kick you out."

"What happened to your face?" asked Aster suddenly.

"Life," said Jack, too tired and distracted to worry about what he was saying. "Why didn't you just call the police if your mom was going insane?"

"I guess for the same reasons you don't call the police," snapped Aster. "We don't want them to take our siblings away. Why else do you think I didn't go to Nicolai? His family is perfect! They'd call the police for sure and then there's no telling where Sophie would end up."

"Well aren't we a right mess?" chuckled Jack darkly.

"You're telling me."

The two teenage boys sat in silence for several minutes, each processing their situations and looking for options.

"You can stay," said Jack, mentally rearranging his world to fit in two more people.

"Thanks," said Aster. He hated needing help and if it weren't for his sister he would have stuck it out but had to put aside his pride for her sake.

"But if you do stay, there are some things you need to know," continued Jack, studying the worn wooden table in front of him, unable to meet Aster's eyes. "First, you will need to share a room with Sandy. Sophie can share with Pippa, I'll move my stuff under the stairs and sleep in the living room."

"I'll take the living room, mate. I don't want to put you out of your room, you're already letting us stay here."

"No, this actually works out better for me. I have errands I run most nights anyway, this way I won't wake up Sandy when I get home late. I can sleep anywhere, trust me. Secondly, you have to know that my dad is a jerk. He's not around a lot and as far as Pippa knows, he is away for work. I don't have the heart to tell her that he really just disappears and comes back whenever is convenient for him and you're not going to tell her either. I'm only telling you right now because he may or may not come back tonight or any other time while you're here and you need to be aware of that. If he asks, just tell him you're spending the week or something."

"Is he the one that did that to you?" asked Aster, gesturing to Jack's face.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. He was losing a night of work and with two more mouths to feed he couldn't afford to waste time answering stupid questions.

"Don't worry about it," said Jack, pushing his chair back from the table. "Come on, let's go upstairs and get some sleep. We will all be sleeping in one room tonight because my dad may be back with his new girlfriend and I don't want the girls exposed to anything."

Aster let it drop, too grateful for the place to stay to want to push his luck. Besides, Jack did not push him for information about why he needed a place to live, Aster felt like he should give Jack the same respect. Aster was worried about having his sister near a possibly abusive man but Jack said his father was not normally around and it was a better option than his own house at the moment. Upstairs in Jack and Sandy's shared room, the girls had already fallen asleep on Jack's bed with Sandy sitting on his own bed reading a book. He looked up questioningly at Jack and Aster as they entered.

"They're moving in," signed Jack, not wanting to wake up the girls. "Is it okay if you share a room with Aster?"

Sandy shrugged. He didn't get worked up about much and knew that Jack would explain what was going on when he didn't look like death standing up.

"Um, here's some blankets and a pillow," said Jack softly, opening his closet and pulling down bedding from the top shelf. "Sorry, you'll have to sleep on the floor. Do you need pajamas?"

"Naw," said Aster. "We left our stuff in my car. I'll grab it in the morning but I don't mind sleeping in this for tonight. Thanks again."

"No problem," yawned Jack, curling up on the ground near the door. "Night."

Jack had only planned on closing his eyes and pretending to sleep until the others fell asleep, then he would get up and get a few hours of work in before having to go to school, but his body, physically and emotionally exhausted from the day, had other plans. When he opened his eyes, it was to the sound of Sandy's early morning alarm waking everyone up for the school day.

Groaning softly as he forced his battered body to go to the window and check for his father's car. It was still missing, so Jack went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, tried to fix his hair, put on clean jeans and a jacket, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was not going to go running practice, his body was too sore. He turned on the burner, cracked some eggs, and put on a pot of coffee, trying to wake up. His entire body ached, he felt like he had been hit by a bus, and his throat was sore. He coughed, his ribs aching, and he knew it was going to be a miserable day. As the eggs sizzled on the stove top, Jack pulled a bottle of cold medicine out of the cupboard and downed it, not bothering to check how much was recommended. He didn't care, he couldn't afford to be sick. As the eggs were placed on plates, Jack drank tea. One by one the others came down the stairs, ate the food Jack had made, and went back upstairs to change for school. Jack remained at the kitchen table, eyes sore, throat aching, entire body begging him to lay down.

"You look like shit," said Aster, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Language," said Jack, his voice rough.

"Are you sick, mate?" said Aster.

"No, I just got beat up by an ass yesterday. This is what the day after looks like."

"Jacky, ready to go?" said Pippa, coming into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a flowing red top, her back pack tossed over her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go," coughed Jack.

Pippa looked at him worriedly but went to the car.

"You can't even stand correctly," said Aster, steadying Jack when he stumbled. "Just go to bed."

Jack shook his head and went to his car. He wanted to stay home, he wanted to sleep and not have to deal with a squealing Tani, he wanted to just take a day to recover, but he couldn't risk it. As Jack pulled out of the driveway, he passed his father's car. The man glared at Jack through the window of his tinted blue car. It was about to be a long day.

"Isn't that your dad?" said Aster, sitting next to Jack.

"No," said Jack. "That's my father. He's not even close to a father."

***Hello! I am so sorry about being super lame about updating. It was a crazy month and I have been working full time on top of being a full time student which means I have been getting about 4 hours of sleep max. Oh, and I had my birthday! Anywho, I am sorry. I will try to be much better about updating. I really hope this makes up for it.**

**Please don't hate me! **

**Always-Ari**


	9. Deal

School was long and exhausting for Jack. He kept his hood up, his head down, and tuned out as much of the world as he could. He slept in almost every class, waking briefly to walk to the next class, then falling asleep again. It wasn't until the end of the day that he was stopped by anyone.

"Where were you this morning, Frost?" said Coach Moon.

"I slept in, sorry," said Jack, his back to his coach.

"See that it doesn't happen again," said Coach Moon. He really did like Jack, he just was not sure how to deal with the kid. It felt like there was something more that was going on that he didn't know about but Coach Moon was hesitant to get involved in case he was wrong. So he walked away, leaving Jack in the hall to get his books for homework.

By the time Jack turned around, Coach Moon was gone. Jack yawned, groaned as he lifted his heavy bag onto his shoulder, and walked down the hall, heading to his sister's locker to pick her up.

"Oi, Frost!"

Jack turned, not at all in the mood to deal with anyone. It turned out to be Nicolai.

"Frost, what's going on? You look like hell," said Nicolai.

"Thanks," said Jack, trying to hide his wince when the older boys hand gripped his shoulder. "I got in a fight with the stairs last night, it's not a big deal."

"Sure, whatever," said Nicolai. "I was wondering if you wanted to go camping this weekend with a group of us."

"I don't think I can," said Jack, reluctantly because he truly loved camping and being outdoors. "I have to work. But thank you."

"Wait, what are you turning down this time, Jack?" asked Pippa, approaching him with Sophie and Sandy. "Hello, Nicolai. What did you invite Jack to this time?"

"I wanted to see if he wanted to go camping this weekend," said Nicolai, knowing that if he got Pippa on board, there was no way Jack could say no.

"Oh Jack, you should do it!" said Pippa immediately. "You haven't gone camping in ages and you love it. Come on, just go, you know you'll have fun."

"And leave you home? I want the house to stay in one piece, thank you very much," teased Jack.

"Oh, if that's what you're worried about, then they can come too," said Nicolai. "Aster was going to bring Sophie, weren't you?"

Aster, who had just joined the tail end of the conversation, nodded.

"Yeah, mate," said Aster. "Everyone is going, Nick, Sophie, Tani, Rosie, Josie, Emma, Claude, Fred, everyone. You really should go, it'll do you good to get away for a bit."

Jack chewed on the inside of his cheek as he planned out his week. He didn't want to disappoint his siblings and Pippa was looking at him with her big brown eyes and Sandy was clearly excited at the possibility of a weekend out. It made Jack realize he hadn't managed to take them out that summer for a trip, which made him feel even more guilty. He decided that if he worked every night for the rest of the week, he could swing it.

"Alright," said Jack with a smile. "We'll go."

The look on Pippa and Sandy's faces was more than enough to make him forget the pain and stress for a minute and remind him why he sacrificed so much.

-break-

At home that evening, Pippa and Sophie were in Pippa's room doing their homework while Sandy was sleeping in his room with a slight fever. In the kitchen, Jack had finished making dinner and was changing the lock of the kitchen door when Aster entered.

"Hey," said Jack, screwing in the last bolt of the door and making sure it worked.

"Hey," replied Aster, moving to place the food out on the table. "So, I really appreciate you letting Sophie and me stay here."

"It's no problem."

"Well, I know that's a lie," said Aster, causing Jack to pause.

"What makes you say that?" said Jack, closing the door and locking it with a satisfying click.

"I'm not stupid," said Aster, pouring water into each cup. "You're a mess and I know you didn't fall down any stairs."

"Look Aster," said Jack, his frustration rising. "I don't pester you about why you showed up in the middle of the night needing a place to stay, so why don't you just do the same with my life?"

"Take it easy, mate. What I was trying to say is that I want to help in any way that I can. I have money, a lot of money, actually, so I can pay you rent if you-"

"I don't want your money. That's not why I let you in last night. I let you in because Sophie and Pippa are friends and I sort of thought that we were as well. And that's what friends do, they help each other out."

"Then let me buy the groceries," said Aster. "Seriously, I want to buy the food. Jack, I know you're short on money but-"

"I don't need your charity, Aster."

"Then take it as a friend just helping another friend out! Why can't you just take my offer?"

"Because I don't want to owe you anything! I can't afford to owe you anything."

Jack slid down the wall, breathing hard, the room spinning uncomfortably around his head. He was tired, he knew he had a high fever, he hurt all over, and he just wanted to sleep but he had to paint two storefronts and then do things he did not want to think about so he would have the money for gas, groceries, and the bills. Why couldn't Aster just leave him alone for once?

"Jack, I'm sorry," said Aster, crouching down next to the boy. "Really, I am. Just think of it from my perspective, I show up in the middle of the night with my little sister, needing a place to stay, and you let us in no questions asked. I'm the one that owes you everything. Things at my house were…bad. My mom was going crazy, yelling that Sophie had the devil in her, trying to take a knife and kill her. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here because, well, I don't know, I guess I thought that you would understand more than most. And Sophie was scared and I wanted to distract her and I knew that Pippa could do that. Pippa is the only one nice to Sophie at school."

"I understand," sighed Jack, his eyes still closed, head resting against the wall. "I'm glad you came here. I'm sorry your mom is a nut case. My dad's not much better. The best thing about him is that, for the most part, he stays the hell away from us. But I know why you came here. You came here for the same reason I would have gone to you is something like that happened here. You needed to protect your sister more than you needed your pride. I'm sorry. You're right, I do need your help with money. I'm burning the candle at both ends here just trying to make ends meet and with two more mouths to feed, I'm not sure I can do it anymore."

"Well, then let's make a deal," suggested Aster. "We're in this together now, so let's agree to try and keep things as normal as possible for the others. I'll help with the money so you won't have to work as much and you let us stay here. Would that work?"

Jack shrugged, opening his eyes for the first time in several minutes. Aster was staring at him with an intense look in his green eyes, as if willing Jack to understand how serious he was about the arrangement, which made Jack realize just how terrible his home life must have been if Aster was willing to stay there, knowing that Jack's father could be dangerous.

"Okay," said Jack.

Aster grinned, transforming his entire face into one of boyish joy, and helped Jack up. Standing there, they made an odd pair, Aster towering, fit, handsome in a cowboy sort of way, while Jack was a few inches shorter, lean, and impishly cute, but no matter what their differences, they were finally united with the same goal so that even the dark man watching the house from his car, just waiting for Jack to leave for the night, would have a more difficult time pulling off what he had planned. But that didn't mean he wasn't about to try.

***So...that took a really long time to update. Sorry. My life is so crazy right now. I don't think I will ever try to balance so many things at once again, but I have to make it to January before I have even a chance at rearranging my schedule. Anywho, thank you so much for being patient with me. I haven't forgotten this-or any of my stories! I'm just being a bit slow on the update.**

**Thank you so much for the support, i hope you are enjoying this story!**

**Always-Ari**


End file.
